


A New Sister

by wingsofthenight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Oberyn Martell is a Good Parent, Oberyn is a soft dad nothing you do will convince me otherwise, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Oberyn introduces Obara and Nym to their little sister Tyene.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	A New Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to blame Pedro Pascal for getting typecasted as a father. I mean come on, just this year we got The Mandalorian, We Can Be Heroes, Wonder Woman 1984... how is he not a dad in real life?
> 
> Seriously though, it reminded me that the true crime is that we never got to see Oberyn interact with his daughters. It is just a complete and utter waste.
> 
> Anyway, Obara is close to four, Nym is two, and Tyene is a month old. They babies.

Some of the newer servants stared at Oberyn as he walked down the hallways towards the nursery. No doubt they were all thinking of how odd it was that the Red Viper himself was carefully cradling a baby in his arms and telling her about everything they passed by.

They were all fools. How could anyone not take a single look at a baby and not immediately fall over themselves to protect and adore them? They were so tiny and adorable, and any idiotic man that wouldn’t admit that fact was a fool and were just completely unsecure in their own manliness.

Oberyn, meanwhile, would fully admit to the sound he had made when Tyene was placed in his hands for the first time and she stared up at him with wide blue eyes and sweetly cooed at him. The way she held onto one of his fingers with her entire hand… how could some fools want nothing to do with their children?

He just hoped that his two other daughters were as thrilled about their baby sister as he was. They had been okay with Arianne when they first met her, but had quickly gotten sick of all her crying. They knew that he was bringing Tyene home, but…

He shook those thoughts away. He’d find out soon enough. They were already in the family quarters and almost to the nursery.

Thankfully, two of the three sand snakes, as Elia had lovingly dubbed his daughters when he brought Obara home, were already in the main room of the nursery, both of them coloring with their nursemaid embroidering something in the corner. Said nursemaid was the first to notice him when he walked in, but simply gave them a smile as she quietly left the room.

It didn’t take his daughters long to notice him. “Papa!” Nym beamed, running up to him and hugging his leg in greeting.

Oberyn couldn’t stop from grinning even if he wanted to. “My little lady Nym,” he greeted her, using his free hand to pat her head before turning to her older sister. “And my fierce general Obara! I have brought you a new sister to love and cherish!”

Nym gasped, her eyes widening. “I’m a big sissy like big sissy!” she squealed, reaching up as if to demand he hand her little sister to her right that moment. Obara didn’t say anything, but she did move towards them with curious eyes.

Still grinning, Oberyn sat down on the ground so they could better see the newest member of their family. “Yes, this is your baby sister, Tyene.”

All three little snakes stared at each other, the two oldest in wonder and the youngest in curiosity. After a moment, Obara stuck out her index finger towards her baby sister, who cooed and grabbed it with her whole hand.

Nym squealed at that, and from the look on her face Obara had been one step away from doing the same.

Oberyn couldn’t help but chuckle at them. “I’m glad you’re happy to meet her! I was worried for a moment,” he teased.

Both of them frowned at him. (They had the same frown too. They probably inherited from their abuela. The poor world…) “Of course we are! She’s baby sissy!” Nym said with all the outrage a two-year-old could muster. “I want to hold her!”

Before Oberyn could reply to that, Obara leaped up and ran to another room. He barely had time to share a confused look with his second daughter before Obara ran back in, carrying a toy spear that she immediately handed to her baby sister. “There! She can learn how to defend herself now!” she said with no little amount of satisfaction in her voice.

Oberyn couldn’t not laugh at that. “Oh, you are your abuelo’s granddaughter,” he told her, not even trying to mask the pride in his voice. “He pushed a spear into your Tío Doran’s hands before he could even sit up. Your abuela was displeased at that, but it didn’t stop him from doing it to both your Tía Elia and myself when we came along.”

“Really?”

“Really. You can ask him later when he returns from the Water Gardens, if you wish.”

“I will! Can we hold Tyene now, please papa?”

Oberyn grinned, leaning forward to kiss both of his daughters on the head, giving Tyene one for good measure. “Of course. You are her big sisters, after all. Little siblings always love it when their older siblings give them attention.”


End file.
